


Pray for Respite

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Pray for Respite

It wasn’t always easy being pretty much the only sane person in the bar. Between Markus and Kyr’s crazy inventions and shenanigans, and Gregor’s general… Gregor-ness, it was a wonder they had the few customers that they did have. Sure, Ashe was a big help in it all, but once she was gone it was a no-holds-barred insanity fest.

It was one of those days when everyone was particularly rambunctious. Ashe still hadn’t returned from whatever she was doing, wandering the islands or whatever, and it was nearly time to open up the bar for the night shift. Thog knew it would be a relatively busy night too, and it was of course his turn to tend bar.

Markus and Kyr were building something crazy, and Gregor seemed to have switched into story mode and Thog couldn’t for the life of him find the off switch. He went on and on about one of the hordes of monsters he fought about the Outriders.

Thog wasn’t a terribly pious man, but that day he was certainly praying for salvation from the insanity that he knew would commence the moment whatever Markus and Kyr were making was finished. As if in answer, Dont suddenly burst through the front door.

“Guys, you’ll never believe it! There’s a hairy-eyed goober over on Kinir right now! It’s wrecking Miss Kyl’il’s flowers.”

“A hairy-eyed goober?” Gregor leapt up from his seat, bouncing on his toes with pent-up energy.

“Oh? That sounds intriguing,” Markus said as he and Kyr both looked up from whatever they were doing.

“Yeah! Come on, we’ve gotta stop it before Miss Kyl’il gets mad!”

The four rushed out of the bar and Thog suddenly found himself assaulted with a calm silence. He heaved a heavy sigh, finally able to prep the bar for opening.


End file.
